Under the Gun
by MonMaskedAnge
Summary: When a spy breaks into Tony’s house to steal Jarvis’s records, Pepper subdues her. Tony ends up with a captive who’s more trouble than she’s worth.


Under the Gun by: MonMasqueAnge

Under the Gun by: MonMasqueAnge

Summary: When a spy breaks into Tony's house to steal Jarvis's records, Pepper subdues her. Tony ends up with a captive who's more trouble than she's worth.

Rating: T because I always rate my stories T

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Jasper, and Allie Downing.

I synchronized my watch with Malibu time as the plane arrived. The aircraft brought itself down to a smooth landing and I grabbed my leather bag from the seat next to me. The plane was one of Stark Industries newest technological advances. As I slid my aviators onto my nose I received a call from a coworker on Bluetooth.

"You've arrived then Downing?" he asked, his question like a bark.

"Yes Jasper I have. I'll be entering home base in two hours or so, and invading the perimeter in about thirteen hundred hours."

"Excellent. Remember what I said. Jarvis must be dismantled and overridden."

"Fine. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Downing, and Good luck."

I surveyed the house as I stood on a yacht, two hundred and eighty yards from the shore of the place.

Jarvis, was apparently the most sophisticated piece of surveillance technology ever created by man, and it was up to me to steal it's secrets. I would be forced to, in order to break into the home.

The whole reason I was breaking into Mr. Tony Stark's house in the first place was because the man I worked for had me under the gun.

It all began six years ago when I, Allie Downing, had gotten out of a movie show. It was my birthday, August Eighth. It was around or eleven at night and there was a full moon out. I lived in a small town, with not too much trouble, so it was generally safe for a girl to walk the few blocks home. However, this night a terrible crime would be committed.

I was only a block away from my apartment when I saw him. He looked quite drunk laying on the ground next to a sewer drain and I suspected he had passed out quite a while ago. I just had to assume didn't I? To my ultimate dismay, the man was in fact not drunk. As I passed just in front of him, he leaped at me, tackling me to the ground. I tried to claw at his eyes, screaming and struggling. The full moon illuminated us rolling around on the ground until finally, I began to grow weaker. I resigned myself to a fate worse than death, eternal shame.

He dragged me, as I still kicked, into a shadowy alleyway. Knowing what was coming, I pressed my thighs together as hard as I could and stayed that way. As I had predicted, the man went straight for it, trying to pry my legs open.

I lay bruised and beaten two hours later, on a metal surface. I opened my eyes to a bright lights, shining in my face. It smelled of ammonia, and perhaps liquor. I'll never forget the face that came into view just moments later.

The face was none other than Obediah Stane. The great arch nemesis of Tony Stark. He began to tell me of his survival. When he had falled from the rooftop of Stark Industries, his suit had automatically closed up, and so he was protected from the explosion, however he was shocked from the overpowering force of the immense power surge. But mostly, it had ruined the suit, and not his body.

He also told me how I had come to lay healing on his table. He had moved to my town because it was so much easier to lay low in the country than in large towns. After visiting a friend that evening he had passed the alley, just as the man was about to violate me forever. Stane, though he didn't tell me, was instantly attracted to me and felt such beauty could not be for nothing. He attacked the homeless man. Little did I know Stane had hoped to use me for his own pleasure. However, he realized I was too smart for my own good and ended up using me as a spy.

And so Obediah became my mentor. His nephew Jasper taught me how to perform martial arts in self defense and in offense. Obediah taught me all there is to know about sciences and technologies. I learned also how to spy and cheat my way to the top. I played the stock market for a few years before deciding to make spying my career.

Obediah promised to make me a full fledged member of the Association of Spies, but not before I did one tiny favor for him.

I had to steal Tony Stark's Jarvis technology. Jarvis, knew every intimate detail of Tony Stark's life, including the blueprints for all of the Mark One, Two, and Three Ironman suits.

I had promised him I would complete the task he asked.

But I had also never met Stark face to face.

I sat in Stark's laboratory, Jarvis's knowledge safe in the gigabytes stored in my leather bag that sat at my feet. I smiled to myself, excited to see Stark's face when he realized what I had accomplished.

At that moment, He walked in, singing a song to himself. He flipped on the lights, and a panicked look entered his eyes… but just barely, when he saw me.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" he asked, his voice remained calm.

"I'm Allison Downing. I've been sent by someone who you may know… an old friend." Stark looked confused, so I continued. "Obediah Stane."

He looked so confused I almost laughed. Under any other circumstances I would have said he was quite attractive.

"Stane is dead. I killed him in the factory that night, with the arc."

"No, Tony. You thought you killed him that night. But the suit saved him. The titanium gold alloy he used, just like you, may not have protected him from the horrible shock of the surge, but he was saved from the explosion. Obediah lives. And now he's better than ever."

"What do you want from me?" he asked, a thread of concern in his voice.

I smiled. "Tony Stark, I've already got everything that I need from you. Didn't you notice when you walked into the house that Jarvis was offline? I've taken all of Jarvis's records. That's everything. Your life's work. All your secret projects… and Mark 1, 2, and 3."

I heard a noise behind me that sounded like high heels, but not before it was too late. I heard a loud crack and as my vision faded to black, Stark's face was the last thing I saw.


End file.
